


Joy

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [81]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees Frodo walking home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Sam spotted him walking down the lane toward Bag End. Seemingly unaware that he was being watched, he ambled toward his home with slow, steady steps. He seemed to take a lazy delight in the bright summer's day. A soft smile touched his face as he stopped now and then to touch a blossom or gaze at the fields and trees.

Frodo’s eyes looked with love on all they beheld, and for this one, rare moment he seemed carefree. Untroubled by doubt or fears.

Sam's eyes overflowed and as he stood there watching, he felt his heart sing with joy.


End file.
